The present invention relates to exercise devices, guide/hook devices, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to exercise devices, guide/hook devices, and methods of making and using same, wherein accidental removal of an elastic band used therewith is minimized or eliminated.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional devices, and at the same time to provide very effective. convenient and unique exercise devices, guide/hook devices, and methods of making and using same.